Looking for Logos?
lvl 30 lvl 30 lvl 30 lvl 30 |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Pools |Instance=Turpis Refinery }} :;Search for the "Far" Logos. * Speak with Suresh : Speak with Scientist Suresh located at the South Listening Post in Valverde Pools * Show Scientist Suresh the Far Logos : Only when you have Far Logos acquired before speaking to Suresh : Show Scientist Suresh your Tablit containing the "Far" Logos. * Find the "Far" Logos and return to Scientist Suresh : Find the "Far" Logos and place it in your Tabula. Briefing Spymaster Timlin: : The word through the grapevine kid is that you're looking for the Logos for the Trinity Bridge. Most of us are too busy to be worrying with most of that stuff. However I have a scientist that helps man our South Listening Post that has done quite a bit of research on the subject. She just recently reported mention of a Logos Shrine inside of the Bane Turpis Refinery. Something about "Far" She was very excited. : When you've got some downtime perhaps you should talk to Scientist Suresh. She'll be stationed down there for awhile. Speak with Suresh Scientist Suresh: : Timlin sent word that you would be coming for a visit. This is fantastic! It's not often that I get to speak with one of you... "You" being a receptive. I know your time is short so I'll get right to the point. : About a week ago I intercepted some Bane chatter about a Logos Shrine. So I went back through all of the tapes and using reverse atrophic methodology I managed to find out a bit more. By filtering the dynamically encrypted message waves through a computer generated algorithm matrix I managed to make out just two words: "Far" and "Turpis". : Now we know that "Turpis" is the name of the Bane Refinery so that would imply that the Shrine is either near or actually inside the facility. "Far" on the other hand has an Eloh subtext that I believe means that it is the translation of the Logos itself. Pretty simple stuff really. : So all you need to do pay a visit to the Turpis Refinery and you'll be able get the Logos in your tabula. You can just speak with Corporal Hash just down the corridor for the express route to Turpis.If you do manage to get it I would really... really like to see it. I just want to copy the symbol down into my little homemade "Logos Tabula" I made out of my little notebook here. Show Scientist Suresh the Far Logos Scientist Suresh: : OH! Fantastic! You have the "Far" Logos in your Tablet already. Thank you for showing me. Debriefing Scientist Suresh: : Wow! You truely found the "Far" logos inside Turpis?! There is so much I still do not know. I wish I was a receptive like you so that I could understand better. : Thank you for sharing your experience with me. You will easily find this logos in a cave at the back of the instance map. While not obvious looking at the map, when you reach a point in the complex that appears to extend off the map opposite the entrance, you are there. There are defenders in Eloh cave.